voo perigoso
by borboleta
Summary: um sorriso perdido e um pensamento: tu devias ser um anjo para protegeres um meus sonhos
1. Chapter 1

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt like I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

Um sorriso pleno coberto por mil palavras proibidas enquanto o sol deixa que tudo se ilumine graças ao seu esplendor.

Um caderno perfeito, talvez de paginas dobradas e amarelecidas, um caderno de cheiro característico, tinta opaca ou brilhante, capa viva ou eternamente morta.

Deixa-me sorrir perante o esplendor de tanta beleza, ou chorar face ao nada que se apresenta.

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

_I'd give anything now_

_to kill those words for you_

A última folha, a ultima frase, a ultima letra, o ultimo esgar de alegria profunda, verdadeira e quente, que sinto ao tocar o caderno tão de repente frio. Ou seria quente?

Sento-me dobrada sobre mim, as recordações embaçando-me os olhos, tão fortes elas me sobem à cabeça e eu sinto a lembrança daquela noite… queria-o aqui outra vez, porque é que ele tinha que ser tão orgulhoso? Não poderia aceitar o simples facto de que foi tudo um erro, um engano, uma armadilha, uma simples armadilha…

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose_

_you."_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

Flashback:

A porta abre-se de vagar e ela entra com passos suaves e leves pelo quarto dele dentro, sem fazer barulho, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, enquanto olha para os olhos confusos do amigo. Aproxima-se de vagar e então, mais ou menos a um passo da cama dele, ela para. O sorriso nos olhos vítreos ao observa-lo levantar o corpo e encara-la com os olhos preocupados e exaustos da noite de Lua Cheia que tinha sido.

-Lily? O que estás aqui a fazer?

-Posso ficar aqui por hoje?

-Mas passou-se alguma coisa? – disse enquanto se chegava para o outro lado na cama dando-lhe espaço para se deitar e com carinho cobriu-os.

Ela olhou para a janela, como se respondendo à pergunta dele e viu-o olhar para ela com os olhos esbugalhados, sentiu o braço dele envolver a sua cintura e a cabeça dele pousar no cabelo ruivo dela enquanto ela pousava a cara com um suspiro no pescoço dele.

Ainda não se amavam e se o faziam ainda não tinham consciência desse sentimento que pairava tão rente à linha de amizade deles, conseguiam ser aquilo que nenhum homem e mulher eram, conseguiam dar-se sem ser um casal e ao mesmo tempo serem os melhores amigos amando-se à maneira deles.

Voltou a cabeça ruiva e olhou além da janela, para os trovões que caíam com frequência e para a chuva que batia com força nas árvores e arremessava folhas e flores.

-Tiveste medo?

-Sim, tenho sempre. Tu sabes como eu odeio trovoada.

Juntou mais os seus corpos de forma a sentir o cheiro dela.

-E agora? Ainda tens medo?

Ela riu-se.

-Agora? Não, estou bem assim. – um trovão ressoou e Lily tremeu levemente.

-Desculpa por me ter esquecido.

-Não tem importância

E sentiu-se descansar, sentindo as mãos dele acariciar o seu cabelo.

-Gosto muito de ti

Abriu os olhos, já quase fechados devido ao sono, sem nada dizer. Ele olhou-a, primeiro à espera de uma resposta, depois sorrindo beijou-lhe a testa.

-Dorme bem pequena borboleta.

E com um bocejo ela voltou a pousar a cabeça no pescoço dele, fechou os olhos verdes e deixou-se cair para o mundo dos sonhos e da fantasia, onde podia sonhar à vontade como queria e lhe apetecia, sem ter ninguém que lhe dissesse que tinha que seguir este ou aquele caminho.

Num estado de semi-sonolência, ela sente as mãos dele acariciarem o cabelo dela velando pelo seu sono inquieto, de repente vê-se num outro lugar sem as mãos macias dele e as palavras bonitas, onde só existe o nada.

O sonho avança, um homem (o mesmo homem de sempre) e aquela mulher com os bonitos olhos castanhos e o cabelo negro acobreado. Os dois lutam incansavelmente, tentando alcançar a vitoria e num golpe fraco, o homem de cabelos castanhos e pele branca aproveita-se e contra-ataca contra a bonita rapariga com toda a força, derrubando-a de vez.

Ela grita mesmo sabendo que nada pode fazer, vendo mais uma vez a morte à sua frente.

Acorda com os braços de Tiago à sua volta e os olhos castanhos preocupados postos nela, esperando que ela se recupere para lhe contar o que se passou.

Cansada, com suores e tremores, ela não foi capaz de dizer nada.

-Já passou Lily, foi apenas um pesadelo…

Era tão bonita a forma como ele via as coisas. Mais um pesadelo, era tão bom que fosse apenas isso. Internamente agradeceu-lhe por não fazer perguntas e por estar ali a abraça-la.

-Eu estou aqui.

-Eu sei. – sorriu.

Fim de Flash-back.

Agora, ali, naquele momento, ela chorava de raiva e ódio, por ele não ter cumprido a promessa que lhe fizera.

_'Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you_


	2. Chapter 2

Desenhos feitos pelo traço da raiva e do ódio. Tintas que pintam a tela do vazio, a tela do nada, cobrindo com as cores do coração. Uma vez deixando a alegria voar com o movimento do tão simples pincel, outra vez pintando por cima com as cores invisíveis das lágrimas.

Perfeição voadora, escapulida por entre as nuvens, escondendo-se cada vez mais de mim deixando-me assim ficar, tão sozinha e quieta, à espera das suas asas calmantes, sentando-se com o sorriso perfeito nos lábios, observando-me espalhar a tinta pelo céu e pelo mar, pintando o meu coração com a cor da perfeição trazida directamente pelo anjo que me subjuga a todas as vontades da vida.

Esmurro a porta com as mãos de forma violenta, queria apenas deixar de a ver sorrir para mim, fechar os olhos e ver os dela aparecer na minha cabeça a toda a hora e em todo o lugar, sem pedir sequer permissão para entrar na minha mente. Não consigo deixar de ver a imagem dela com o outro, no nosso lugar, onde ela sabia que eu iria lá ter, mas mesmo assim ela estava lá com o outro beijando-o. Não esperei para ver o resto, virei costas quando eles se separaram e vi nos olhos dela a expressão horrorizada e nos do outro um leve sorriso.

Sinto-me indignado, ela tinha sido o meu tudo e agora, de um momento para o outro, tinha conseguido ser o nada.

_Você deve compreender que nem tudo vai ser, só diversão. _

_Pois um dia meu amor a tristeza e a dor, também virão._

_Mas nós vamos ficar juntos em todo lugar. _

_Quando não há caminho algum. _

_Você vai nos seguir então vamos descobrir._

_Somos mais do que mil somos um!_

Fecho os olhos uma única vez, encostando-me à parede e vislumbrando aquele dia…

_Se há tanto pra aprender, só queria viver, como eu sou._

_Sigo o meu coração ou escuto a razão, pra onde vou._

Flashback:

Enquanto os dois, sentados de mãos dadas, conversavam no lugar favorito deles, a chuva apanhara-os de repente e os dois começaram a correr tentando abrigar-se das gotas frescas e fortes.

-Estão fechados! – Disse batendo nos portões do castelo.

Pegou-lhe na mão.

-Vem Tiago, temos que arranjar um sítio para nos acolhermos da chuva enquanto esta não passa.

-E onde é que estás a pensar ir?

-Os balneários do campo de Quadribol estão sempre abertos não é?

Ele abraçou-a pela cintura enquanto a conduziu para lá. Fechou a porta e enlaçou-a pela cintura encostando-a à parede e beijando-lhe os lábios finos de gosto tão especial.

Sentiu-se enlouquecer à medida que os lábios dela corriam pelo seu pescoço de forma sedenta e ensandecida, deixando marcas aqui e ali. Os seus dedos percorreram a pele dela, começando na barriga seguindo para o peito e para o pescoço, enquanto a percebia estremecer por sobre o caminho quente que ele percorria.

_Mesmo quem já morreu quem você nem conheceu._

_Nos segue pois nós somos um!_

_Na alegria ou na dor nossa força é o amor!_

_É só ver para crer...somos um!_

Os lábios dela pareceram desfazer-se nos seus, enquanto a beijava e lhe pegava com as duas mãos no queixo.

Sentiu as mãos dela percorrerem as costas dele, puxando-o de forma possessiva para si, enquanto ele a levantava pelo quadril apoiando-a na parede e sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido as mesmas palavras de sempre, as que sempre lhe sussurrava, mas às quais ela nunca retribuía, dando-lhe sempre um sorriso como resposta.

-Deves ter frio não?

-Algum.

-Vem, vamo-nos deitar ali nos bancos.

Conjuraram cobertores e cobriram-se, ela recostou a cabeça no peito dele e ele ficou a vê-la dormir com a respiração entrecalada, suspirando uma ou outra vez pelo seu nome, enquanto lhe fazia festas no cabelo como tanto gostava.

Ele sentiu-a observa-lo, enquanto o lápis deslizava suave pelo papel criando maravilhas com o grafite, criando nuvens e uma tempestade no céu. A cabeça dela inclinou-se levemente para um lado e um sorriso calmo surgiu-lhe na cara. Ela caminhou até ele e Tiago sentiu um calafrio. via asas nas costas dela, asas de borboleta, asas lindas, brilhantes, de uma magnificência única. Ela abaixou-se acariciando-lhe o pescoço num beijo calmo e vendo então nesse momento o desenho dele.

As nuvens e a chuva faziam de fundo para uma menina de cabelos lisos, nariz arrebitado, olhos grandes e bem desenhados e uns lábios delineados e grossos. Lily sorriu ao se ver espelhada no desenho do namorado.

-Está lindo.

-É teu.

O sorriso abriu-se ainda mais.

-Gosto muito de ti.

Por um momento pensou que ela não fosse dizer nada, como fazia sempre. Mas depois…

-Amo-te.

_Numa só direção temos um só coração._

_Não temos mais medo algum._

_Você vai conseguir a coragem pra seguir._

_Então vai descobrir...SOMOS UM!_

Fim do Flash-back

Ela nunca saberia o quanto aquelas palavras o tinham feito feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

_Let me sleep_

_for when I sleep I dream that you are here_

_you're mine_

_and all my fears are left behind_

_I float on air_

_a nightengale sings gentle lullabies_

_so let me close my eyes_

_Parte de uma carta:_

" _Tu devias ser um anjo para protegeres os meus sonhos…e agora que não estás aqui, finalmente deste-me asas, as asas que me pintavas constantemente, asas de borboleta da cor dos teus olhos para nunca me poder esquecer de ti, para ficar sempre presa a ti._

_Deste-me finalmente aquilo que de melhor me podias dar: asas para voar, asas para viver, asas para saborear tudo aquilo que me tentavas ensinar e que eu não quis entender, asas que conseguiram concentrar que o que de melhor tínhamos em comum era o amor que nutríamos um pelo outro._

_Agora, irei voar com a felicidade que não sentia desde que quebraste a promessa. Sentindo quando o vento me tocar, a saudade do teu corpo junto ao meu, as tuas mãos explorando o meu corpo, os teus olhos descobrindo os pequenos detalhes do meu pequeno ser. Irei com saudade sentir quando o vento me tocar, os teus lábios roçarem os meus e sentir aquele pequeno arrepio, sentirei os teus lábios desfazerem todas as minhas defesas. _

_Irei voar para sempre, planar sobre aquele céu infinito com a culpa de não poder dizer agora, as palavras que te devia ter dito à tanto tempo. Então, num dia de chuva eu soprarei ao teu ouvido como o pequeno farfalhar daquela folha a cair no lago…e num sussurro dir-te-ei que te amo. _

_Depois disso, as minhas palavras morrerão assim como todo o meu ser e deixar-te-ei com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto ao pensar na pessoa maravilhosa que amei e continuo a amar."_

Tiago estava diante de uma tela a tentar pintar algo que não tivesse cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e asas esverdeadas, mas o que conseguiu foi apenas uma tela negra com duas pequenas gotas a cair num lago vazio de sentimentos.

Pousou o pincel assim que a coruja de Lily lhe entregou a carta e começou a lê-la, por cada linha passada os olhos cada vez mais esbugalhados num terror com que ele nunca presenciara antes, um vazio começando a corroê-lo. Quando acabou de ler, deitou a tela ao chão num gesto furioso e apressado, levantou-se e saiu do dormitório passando por Sirius a correr, aflito perguntando-se se chegaria a tempo.

Correu como não sabia que poderia correr, o sol começava a pôr-se e ele pensava para si que não chegaria a tempo, pois a carta deixava bem explicito o que aconteceria depois do por do sol.

Ele sentia as lágrimas começarem a cair enquanto o sol se ia pondo, por saber que o que estava prestes a acontecer seria culpa dele, por não ter sabido engolir o orgulho estúpido principalmente depois de saber a verdade toda, de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Escancarou a porta com força e entrou com o peito a arfar, uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos dele ao vê-la sentada no parapeito da janela, com as pernas do lado de fora preparada para "voar", como ela própria dissera.

Ela olhou para ele espantada mas com um sorriso calmo, os olhos verdes percorrendo todo o seu rosto num exame silencioso.

_And sleep, a chance to dream_

_so I can see the face I long to touch_

_to kiss_

_but only dreams can bring me this_

-O que estás aqui a fazer?

Ele levantou uma mão, mostrando-lhe a carta.

-Ah não pensei que fosses perceber…mas ainda bem que vieste? – sorriu, que sorriso tão calmo para alguém que pensava atirar-se.

-Porquê? Não faças isso.

-Tiago eu vou voar, pensei que estivesses feliz por mim!

-Oh Lily, vamos conversar. Eu…foi tudo um engano, eu já sei de tudo, vem! – disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

O rosto dela iluminou-se.

-Isso é tão bom, era esse o único medo que eu tinha. Tinha medo de voar sem tu poderes antes saber de tudo.

_So let the moon shine_

_softly on the boy I long to see_

_And maybe when he dreams_

_he'll dream of me_

-Não Lily, não faças isso.

-Tiago tu não me deste asas para nada. Deste-me asas para voar e eu vou voar.

-Lily por favor…como é que eu poderei pintar depois? Eu nunca mais te terei ao meu lado.

-Claro que terás, eu vou estar sempre contigo. Eu não quero que deixes de pintar, pinta-me apenas mais uma vez, depois eu sei que acabarei por cair no teu esquecimento.

_I hide beneath the clouds_

_and whisper to the evening stars_

_they tell me love is just a dream away_

_dream away _

_dream away _

_dream away_

_I'll dream away_

Ela mexeu-se um pouco mais para fora.

-Nunca! – uma lágrima escorreu do olho dele e ela estendeu a mão para lhe limpar.

-Não chores, não vale a pena. Eu não te quero magoar, deixa-me voar com as asas que me pintaste, que sonhaste para mim e vê-me voar com a certeza que sou feliz. – sussurrou enquanto ele murmurava um não a cada palavra dela.

Ela virou-se novamente para a lua que começava a nascer no céu azul celeste quando sentiu os braços dele agarrarem-na pela cintura e o rosto dele pousar no pescoço dela.

-então voaremos os dois! –disse

-Mas tu não tens asas. – disse com um sorriso compreensivo.

-Tu também não.

-Mas tu pintaste-mas

-eu apago-as.

-Não Tiago, deixa-me voar…por favor – disse pela primeira vez assustada.

-Só te deixo voar se eu voar contigo.

-Tiago…

-Não quero saber…

-Tiago eu amo-te! – berrou

Ele parou, tremendo enquanto a segurava as palavras ecoando-lhe na cabeça. Eram tão poucas as vezes que ela dizia aquilo, tão poucas…

-Eu também, fica comigo…perdoa-me. Deixa-me pintar-te mais vezes, tantas vezes quanto poder, deixa-me pintar umas asas para quando tiver que ser, eu poder voar junto contigo, não me peças para passar as noites de trovoada a pensar em ti enquanto não estás ao meu lado. Por favor…

Ainda agarrada a ela, passou um braço por baixo das pernas dela e ajoelhou-se no chão com ela no colo, os lábios encostados na cabeça dela, enquanto deixava cair varias lágrimas de felicidade.

-Prometes que um dia iremos voar juntos?

-Sim Lily.

Eles caíram os dois no chão, ela por cima dele. Lily tacteou até ele, olhando-o, os cabelos ruivos caindo por cima do peito dele. Pousou os lábios nos dele, num beijo tão calmo e seguro, tão cheio de felicidade como a que ele sentia.

-E prometes passar as noites de trovoada comigo? – perguntou-lhe.

-Eu sou o anjo que protege os teus sonhos.

Lily deixou a cabeça pousar no peito dele, e fechou os olhos enquanto sabia que o seu querido anjo lhe remexia o cabelo e lhe cantava ao ouvido, velando pelo seu sono, dizendo às estrelas para não se preocuparem porque naquele momento nenhuma delas teria que se voltar a preocupar em iluminar o caminho dela, pois ele estaria sempre ali ao seu lado.

_So let the moon shine _

_softly on the boy I long to see_

_and maybe when he dreams_

_he'll dream of me_


End file.
